Pokémon Reset Bloodlines: Lord Helix Gaiden
by Viroro-kun
Summary: Spin-off of Pokémon Reset Bloodlines. Among all the religions that formed throughout humanity's existence, none is as perfect and as righteous as the Helixism, the chronicle of the achievements of the avatar of freedom and anarchy itself. And if you're not convinced of that, then a bit of your time is all that's needed to convince you. Knowledge of the main story is not essential.


In this world, all is the Helix. All life belongs to the Helix, and they all live their lives by the order and rhythm of the Helix. That is the gospel, the truth of our world.

For as there were several religions that didn't follow the truth that was the Helix, they were truly creations of the Domed One, the embodiment of falsity and travesty, harbinger of chaos and spreader of lies. The Domed One is not to be trusted, for He prevented the enlightment of many loyal children of the Helix, doomed to damnation for no fault of their own.

But that is but a simplification of the marvelous and correct story that is the one passed on between our righteous people, the only inheritors of the heavens of the Helix, the perfect and only keepers of the truth, ready to illuminate the tainted minds poisoned by the myths of the Domed One, of how the false equine deity known as 'Arceus' has been claimed to have forged time, space and everything known out of pure nothingness. But truly, how could such a miracle even be possible if Arceus, the Alpha Pokémon, and the Pretender Creator, wasn't blessed by the Helix, source of life and light that leads our path? Thus, for the Followers of the Equine claim otherwise, the Helix is truly the source of everything, and any conflicting arguments is but a perversion of the truth. There is no opposite argument that can be stated as truth, for the Helix is truth itself, and all that is not truth is Anti-Helix, and thus can't be truth. That is unquestionable.

Having estabilished the necessarily and true information that the Helix is infallible and honest, it is time to truly explain the mythos behind it, the heroic tale of how the Helix came to our world to bless it and give us lowly creatures enlightment, lowering itself to the level of a mere, mortal Pokémon to show us all the meaning of true suffering and honor, thus allowing the followers of the Helix to truly dispel the web of lies the Domed One used to cloud our minds with the falsity of His tellings, which allowed the Pretender Creator to be worshipped with nary a consequence.

For you see, while the Helix is the source of all, perfect in any way, the aim that will lead the world to a better tomorrow and the only savior against the darkness of the Equine and the Domed One, it is also unattainable, too high and perfect for our lowly, sinful minds to comprehend and accept as our rightful guide. Thus the Helix, in His kindness and magnificence, decided to descend upon us in several forms, all marked by the Helix to help us understand His greatness.

But one form he took in particular shone brightly above all others, as the most important symbol of His eternal opus of purity and goodness to truly allow us to understand why He, and not the Equine that only lords over feces, is the rightful guide for us all. That symbol is the Pokémon non believers address as a 'Omanyte' and its evolution 'Omastar', thought to be simple extinct Pokémon, but being much more. For you see, while the Helix decided to reincarnate in the skin of a lowly Pokémon, He did so as a Pokémon that was part Water-type, the element of Life Itself, bearer of good things but also terrible force, a perfect metaphor for what the Helix is capable to do in its righteous agenda.

This vessel of the Helix took the name of Lord Helix, and while His kind has gone extinct, perhaps as a warning that He won't be able to lead us on the path of glory and heavens for all our time on the mortal coil, He did inspire many others in battling against the Domed One's forces of Evil, the Helix's adversary exemplified by the 'Kabuto' and 'Kabutops' species, complete antithesis of the Anarchy and Freedom that the Helix represents. They have fought each other in many forms, taking on many avatars throughout the ages, most famously the Lord of the Free Skies, the Pidgeot Messiah, Champion of All and Savior of Lost Souls, and His opposite the Heretic Flareon, False Prophet and Friend, Servant of the Dome, Ally of the Equine and Temptator of Innocent Mareep. Their battles shaped the world, whether through simple inference, in the background, or taking an active role. The Helix and the Domed One's agendas work in mysterious ways, and with our incomplete knowledge, we can't claim to know what their grand plan is. But, if the Helix is nothing but truth and goodness, why should we ever doubt His actions? The Domed One's lust for Control and Order might sound appealing, but they are naught but lies of Anti-Helix to betray the Freedom we were promised.

But in the end, one constant remained throughout all these fights in the history of our world: no matter how much the Domed One tried, no matter how many small victories the Heretic Flareon might have gotten on the Pidgeot Messiah, no matter how the Heroic Farfetch'd, the Devout Charmeleon and many other avatars of the Helix perished in the eternal struggle against the Domed One, the Helix has always ultimately prevailed. Thus, no matter how dark the night might be, how appealing Order and Control might seem over the uncertainty of Anarchy and Freedom, the light of the Helix will always find a way to prevail and give hope to those who seek it, for it is, unlike the Equine who Pretends to be More, truly the righteous ruler of the heavens.

Praise be to Lord Helix! May He enlighten us all on the path to a brighter tomorrow!

* * *

"And this, my friends, is why Helixism is truly the best religion of all." The devout Helixian closed his book and adjusted his glasses, beaming then ahead of him. "Have I convinced you of our righteousness?"

The man then found out all the crowd of interested kids he appeared to have gathered at the beginning of the lecture had left in the middle of it, and left his pamphlets stepped on the ground to boot. He sighed, closing the Holy Book of Helix and rubbing his forehead. However, he just as quickly pumped his fists and gained a determined expression.

"Well, that doesn't matter. I will spread the word of Lord Helix and help people in the name of anarchy and freedom as much as I can! This will help me save as many people as I can!" The man swiftly took his stuff, and then quickly scampered away to another place. "I won't disappoint you, Lord Helix!"

And thus he left, without noticing the swirly mess of pixels that had observed him for the last half a hour or so. The abomination twirled in anger, in its closest approximation of an annoyed sigh.

After that damn Omanyte and those other Pokémon thwarted any attempt by him to plague humans and have them start a cult dedicated to him, they all ended up worshipping _them_ instead. And no matter how many times he tried to get them to worship the right guy, they all defaulted to follow the 'good guys'. It was rather irritating to still see humans get his teachings wrong.

MissingNo grumbled and left that plane of existence right after. That was the last time he trusted humanity on anything at all.

* * *

 **Happy April's Fool, everyone!**

 **This is a very different kind of Reset one-shot for me, since as you can see it's really more of a short joke than a story on its own, though I felt it was long enough to warrant publication all the same and fit today's vibe. I thought it would be fun to try to look into a bit of how the Helixian religion translates to Reset (even if some pieces like the Arceus bashing were exaggerated by the Helixian involved here to try to convert people rather than part of the official Helix doctrine). This piece is not meant to bash any real religion, and it was instead meant to joke on overly long texts that ramble at lenght to convince you of a topic, which is why I don't portray Helixism as either positive or negative in the story. I hope this worked, but in any case I definitely had fun going for ultraviolet prose given my writing style is rather far from it the majority of the time.**

 **As for the punchline, it came across from a recent comment on Spacebattles asking about cults of MissingNo, with Crossoverpairinglover reiterating such a thing doesn't exist in the Resetverse, and I wanted to add a reason for it with an inversion and/or subversion of the Unwanted False Faith trope, with MissingNo ending up trying to set up his own religion only for events to end up not making things work in his favor. I almost feel bad for how he ends up as a butt monkey so often in my hands... but the guy sure deserves to be knocked down a peg from time to time.**

 **I'm currently working on several other new one-shots for Reset right now, so I hope you'll look forward to them. Until then, have a good day!**


End file.
